


Tough Times Ahead

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Cancer, Cancer Arc, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: Jane Foster is down but not out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system man.

Darcy: Hey! How did the appointment go?

Jane: ....

Darcy: Jane?

  
Jane: Meet me in Prezzos, the one in Northumberland Avenue

Darcy: Okay?

 

Jane had been sitting in a chain pizza restaurant for a while now, shredding napkins and ordering everything off of the desert menu. She could tell there were stares and whispers, but frankly she could not care less.  
Holy shit, she thought, over and over, holy shit.  
Her hands were shaking as she reached for the cheesecake and, holy CRAP it was good. All this rich sugary food would make her sick later, but who cares? Who cares about anything any more?  
She heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Darcy, phone in hand, about to say something when she saw the forest of plates and glasses.  
‘What’s… going on?’  
‘So,’ Jane began, swallowing a mouthful before continuing ‘I had this hospital appointment right? You know? The one with the blood tests?’  
Darcy nodded, cautiously ‘Yeah, I knew, I offered to drive you but you said no-’  
‘So it turns out- no, wait, I need to do the voice,’ Jane sniggered ‘hang on… I got the results of the test back, I definitely have breast cancer.’  
Darcy just stared at her ‘Wh… what?’  
‘It’s from ‘The Room’? You know? The bit with Lisa’s mom?’ Jane could feel the laughter begin to speed up, becoming hysteria very quickly ‘God, I love that movie, we should go see it at the Prince Charles!’  
‘Jane, you seriously messing with me about cancer?’ Darcy snapped.  
‘Oh no, I’m not messing,’ Jane shook her head ‘I do actually have breast cancer, as it turns out. I mean… I guess, what else could the lump have been right?’  
Darcy just… stopped.  
‘Jane?’  
‘I’ll need a mastectomy first,’ Jane continued, casually despite her giggles ‘not that I have much to lose in that department!’  
‘Jane! Jesus! How can you joke about this?!’ Darcy spluttered.  
‘Oh, easily, I’m in denial,’ Jane shrugged and ate another mouthful of cheesecake ‘this is the denial stage right here. I like it.’  
‘Jane…’ Darcy slid in next to her ‘God… I don’t even know where to start.’  
‘I do, that bad boy over there,’ Jane pointed with her fork to an empty plate ‘that was a double chocolate fudge cake, but I am saving this…’  
She pointed her fork again ‘The salted caramel arctic roll, I’m saving it for last.’  
Darcy sniffed ‘How… how bad is it?’  
‘Oh, the doctor’s are like ‘it could be worse I guess’ since I’m fairly young,’ Jane swallowed ‘it’s hasn’t spread to my lymph nodes yet, but they’re concerned so…’  
‘So… you’re going to pull through?’  
‘Yeah…’ Jane laughed ‘sure.’  
‘Jane, seriously for God’s sake,’ Darcy took a deep breath ‘we need… we need to think about this!’  
‘Why?’ Jane scoffed ‘What’s there to think about? Get chemo, if it works yay, if not… well, fuck it.’  
Jane threw her fork to the floor, making everyone around them fall instantly silent.  
‘Fuck it,’ Jane snarled ‘fuck the entire world, who even cares?! Why even bother?! No matter how much research, no matter how much wonderment and amazement lies above us, we’re too busy fighting each other and being dicks that it hardly seems worth it.’  
‘Please stop,’ Darcy whimpered.  
‘Those ass hats,’ Jane growled ‘took my research, did not think to credit me, basically forget I existed and even though I have a freaking Nobel prize, they still think I’m just some waif crank-pot who only got where she was because of her boyfriend.’  
‘Jane!’  
‘So who gives a crap?! I might as well give up, throw the fucking towel in, because no matter what I do or say or how much I work my ass off- none of it matter because the heroes will just fight each other, they’ll mess with things and build death robots and hey, I’m going to die-’  
‘No you’re not you fucking moron!’  
Darcy’s sudden yell accompanied by her fists on the table made Jane stop mid-rant. Her friend’s eyes were streaming and her snarl made her flinch.  
‘Jane, I know that you’ve just hit the anger stage,’ Darcy managed, her teeth grinding ‘I know that you’re upset and you’re not thinking clearly, and I know you have cancer… but for God’s sake get a grip!’  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘You are not going to die of this thing, you will kick it’s ass,’ Darcy pointed a finger ‘or I will kill you myself! I didn’t almost die like three times just to see you get beaten by fucking cancer!’  
Now it was Jane’s turn to stare, not to mention the awareness of the restaurant around them. There weren’t many people there, but the few that were, along with the staff, were all staring at them.  
‘I know you’re scared,’ Darcy was calmer, quieter, but no less determined ‘but… you can’t just give up. You have a good chance. A much better one than most. We’ll stay in England and make sure you can get treatment here so you don’t have to worry about bills. I’ll handle your appointments and we’ll sign up for support classes.’  
‘Darcy…’  
‘You think you were going to go through this alone you’re an even bigger moron than I thought.’  
‘I have a PhD.’  
‘You’re still a moron,’ Darcy replied, with a shrug.  
‘Yeah…’ Jane sniffed, her own tears streaming ‘guess I am.’  
‘So… whilst this stuff is still okay,’ Darcy looked around them at the deserts yet to be eaten ‘I’m sending it back.’  
‘Hey,’ Jane began ‘I wanted the arctic roll.’  
‘Nope!’ Darcy declared ‘Not until you are cancer free!’  
‘Oh c’mon…’  
‘Hey!’ Darcy called the waitress over ‘Take this away and do not give it to my boss until she’s finished her chemo and everything.’  
The poor woman looked from her to Jane, nodded and took it away.  
‘You’re not going down another sugar spiral,’ Darcy told her.  
‘This seems like a legit reason to be sad,’ Jane mumbled, reproachfully.  
‘Yeah, it is, but you need a motivation to get better, and if that… delicious looking dessert isn’t enough,’ Darcy took her hands ‘then I don’t know what is.’  
Jane sighed and turned to the other patrons ‘Sorry about that everyone.’  
‘Hey, did anyone film that?’ Darcy asked.  
A very sheepish teenager held up a hand- he still had his phone trained on them.  
‘Good,’ Darcy announced ‘Jane Foster, PhD, will not get to taste this salted caramel arctic roll until she is in remission.’  
Darcy had a thought ‘In fact… Everyone on the internet! Ban this lady from everything salted caramel flavoured-’  
‘What?!’ Jane cried ‘You serious?!’  
‘- until there is no more cancer!’  
‘Oh c’mon!’  
‘You got all that?’ Darcy asked the lad with a phone. He nodded, but that was not enough ‘Everyone! You got that?!’ Darcy yelled.  
‘Yes!’  
‘Cool,’ Darcy sniffed and blew her nose on a napkin ‘so, first thing’s first, let’s pay up and we’re going to get… everything set up.’  
‘Uh…’ a voice from nearby piped up ‘hey, it’s on us.’  
Jane saw a man in what looked like a manager’s uniform.  
‘It’s okay, I have money,’ she tried.  
‘Nope,’ he said, firmly ‘you’re not paying.’  
Jane sighed ‘You don’t have to…’  
‘Just accept a nice gesture!’ Darcy told her, crossly ‘Thank you, we really appreciate it.’  
He nodded ‘Glad we could help.’  
‘Uh…’ Jane sheepishly glanced at the menu ‘it’s a limited dessert.’  
Darcy sighed ‘Hey, you’re going to keep that dessert on the menu right?’  
‘We are now.’

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I've had the salted caramel arctic roll and HOLY SHIT is it the best thing I've ever had.


End file.
